HCLI In Roanopur
by The Red Merc
Summary: Koko has lost all money from one of her buyers by her company. She needs a way to get it all back. So, Koko and her gang goes to Roanopur to sell a number of her weapons that could reach up to the amount of cash she needs. While spending time in Roanopur, they meet up with a friend of Koko's friend. And that friend has a job to do with Koko... Jonah/Koko, Rock/Revy [Brief OC]
1. Catching A Deal

_Welcome to the crossover of Jormungand and Black Lagoon~! Hope you all with enjoy this shooter and romance mayhem with a side of drama and a medium suspense. Enjoy and don't forget to drop down those reviews. Next chapters will be coming up in a week or so._

...

"Listen up, guys", a young woman says to nine others in a large hotel room, "I have some damn bad news."

Everyone looks to the young woman with a nervous look, considering how serious she was. Her blue eyes even radiated anger, cowering the young teen with light brown skin and white hair into a corner.

"HCLI had taken the money I've just got from one of my buyers, and still expect me to have the exact money they've taken. Take a wild guess how much they've taken? Exactly $325,940. I'd plant the guy's head on a stick of whoever took my money!"

One of the women, with an eyepatch and long dark hair, whom seems to be well built cowers just a little.

"Well, what're you going to do about it, Boss", an elder man asks before lighting a smoke.

"Hey, put that shit out, Lehm", a young man with short blonde and spiky hair hisses.

Lehm puts it out then tosses it out into the trash can. "Alright, alright."

"I'v got hold onto another buyer in Thailand", the young woman continues, sighing as she calms down. "It's from a nun in some church from Roanopur. We'll be staying there for a while because some Russian chick wanted to see me. The hotels there are shit, too." She then sighs then collapses on her bed and rolls around with a cry. "Why did they have to do this to me?! Right after we've captured one of CIA's most wanted for them in that Region X, we have to do another serious job for some extra money! Agh, I bet my father was up to this!"

The woman with the eyepatch sat beside her and hugs her with a glomp. "Oh, Koko, everything will be fine."

The young woman, Koko, stuffs her face in the woman's breasts with a groan. "Thanks, Valmet."

Lehm picks up his weapon, the H&amp;K MP5. "Is that all?"

"Yeah", Koko groans. "Get ready to leave tomorrow morning."

Lehm slaps the blonde young man on the back. "Come on Lutz. You, Tojo, and R sweep downstairs. Jonah and I will stay on this floor. Everyone else, catch some sleep." Then everyone but Koko and Valmet left the room to their stations.

"Jonah", Lehm starts as the others left to their rooms.

The young teen with white hair, Jonah, looks up to Lehm.

"Roanopur is a dangerous place, you know? Many mobsters and gangs not knowing a thing about real combat. All they do is go out with their guns shown about. Apparently, the cops there don't mind a thing when they see a gun in someone's hands or even shot at unless paid some good money. But, there are even some big gangs that could kill anyone they wanted internationally."

"Have you been there before?"

"Once, yes. That was back when I was Delta Force. We had to get this guy that stole some of our weapons, so we ended up there. That place is trash."

...

_Clank, clank! Clank, clank, clank!_

Gunshots sound throughout a small warehouse from a young woman's Cutlass M9 pistol. She then drew her second Cutlass M9, then fires it at another pair of fleeing guys.

_Clank, clank!_

Perfect shots in the back of their skulls.

"Dutch, where's the goods at", she shouts aloud.

A large, dark skin man with sunglasses and a green vest, Dutch, pumps a shot from his shotgun at a man popping out from behind a shipping container. "Should be in one of these containers."

_Damn_, she thought to herself. "Rock, where the hell are you, you crazy fuck!"

A young Japanese man, Rock, emerges from behind a crate beside Dutch. "H-Here, Revy."

"Where's our weapons at?!"

Rock points to the shipping container that Dutch shot at. "In there. Is something wrong? You seem more angry than usual."

Revy stomps on a corpses face then gave Rock a wild look while Dutch went to the container. "Because, these bastards thought they could just bend me over and screw me so easily! You damn horny assholes!"

"Well, you did walk up in here asking for a 'real good job', Revy", Dutch says before pumping some shots into the hinges of the container.

The doors creaks open, showing the good contents of automatics, sniper rifles, sidearms, explosives, and so on inside on racks and in their crates.

Revy walks to the doors of the container, then lets out a whistle. "This beauty brought off the steam. Why do you think Balalaika needs this many guns?"

"Don't ask", Dutch says as he dials in a number in his cell. "Just do your job."

Rock looks inside then lets out a 'Wow'. "How many connections does she have?"

"More than the other gangs here combined", Revy answers, her eyes scanning the plentiful weapons. "Probably more than Old Man Cheng."

Dutch hung up then slid the phone in his pocket. "Alright, Benny is on his way with a shipping truck to pick all this up. We've got a lot of packing to do, guys."

...

"Kapitan", a hefty man in a suit with a deep voice says to a woman in her office, "Black Lagoon has the contents and are loading it up now."

The woman looks up at the hefty man with her cold eyes. "Good, Sergeant. Once Koko's team is here, we'll have a lot of work to do. Get the men ready; they'll be here tomorrow evening."

"Yes, Kapitan." He then left out the door while pulling a phone from the inside of his coat.

_Koko_, Balalaika thought to herself as she leans back in her seat tiredly._ A friend of mine wants you dead. I have no idea why, but if she so badly wants you dead, then I should do my duty and put you six feet under. Let's see what you're made of._

...

Koko and her team were in a shipping vessel in the middle of the ocean several hundred miles off the coast of Thailand, heading towards Roanopur on the other side. Jonah was walking beside Koko around the ship. Valmet was on the main deck practicing with Lutz with rubber knives. Turns out, Lutz was in hell. The others were patrolling the ship and overlooking the ocean all around for pirates.

"Jonah", Koko says real close to Jonah's ear, then stops walking, as did Jonah.

Jonah blushes thinly with a shiver. "Y-Yeah?"

"Has Lehm told you anything of Roanopur?" She wraps her arms loosely around his neck from behind.

"Yes, he d-did. Could you plase not be so close, Koko?"

Koko lets out a giggle then backs away from his ear and rests her chin on the crown of his head, then continues walking. "Sorry. What did he say about Roanopur?"

"He said it was very dangerous with a lot of gangs and dirty cops."

"Good. Did he ever mention anything about a Russian woman? Or a Chinese man?"

Jonah shook his head. "No."

"Those two are one of the most dangerous people in the city, probably in the country. They are what the CIA are keeping a close eye on. The Chinese man controls his men like an expert mafia army and the Russian woman controls her men like the Russian army. Out of the two, the Russian is the most dangerous."

"How do you know?"

"Remember that CIA lady that provides us information? She told me everything I needed to know last night."

"Oh."

She leans against Jonah a bit and closes her eyes. "Yeah."

...

"Hey, Dutch, someone just called about a ship they didn't know about", Revy announces in the main room of their work building. "Some guy from Hotel Moscow told us to look into it."

"Since when did they care about boats rolling in and out of this dump", Dutch questions as he stood up.

"I thought you said don't question the job, Dutchy."

He only chuckles then knocks on Benny's door. "Benny, come on, we've got a job to do. We'll go grab Rock then head to the boat."

"Got it", Benny replies as his fingers slaps against the keys of his computer. After he finishes, he got up and grabs his keys then left out downstairs. "Are ya guys comin' or what?"

"Smartass", Revy mutters as she follows into the back seat. Dutch was in the passenger's seat and Benny took the driver's, then sped off to some marketplace not far.

Rock was seated at a table eating some soup. He then looks up to Revy as she grabs him by the collar and drags him to the car.

"Alright, Rock, no sitting around and gobbling shit up like Thanksgiving", Revy says before going inside with Rock. "We've got a fucked up job to do."


	2. Roanopur

_I'm out of juice. Next post won't be for a while. Christmas fanfic coming in soon. PM or review an anime or something you'd like me to do for Christmas. See you guys later_, and enjoy

_..._

"Koko", R shouts near the bridge of the ship. "We've spotted a torpedo boat coming up to us from behind!"

Koko looks up from Jonah's head, then hurries upstairs and beside the bridge with R. Valmet, Lutz, and Jonah hurries up after them, grabbing their weapons laying around. Once they reached the back, Lehm, Wiley, Tojo, and Ugo were lined up in the back of the ship with their weapons sighted at the speeding PT boat. Mao manned the minigun from above. Someone emerges from the PT boat and waves a megaphone. It looked to be a young man, followed by a woman.

"Lower your weapons, everyone", Koko orders. "Mao, tell the ship captain to stop for a minute."

"Roger", Mao says from above, then heads inside the bridge.

As for everyone else, they lower their weapons.

"Lutz, go above and provide overwatch, discreetly", Koko mutters as she steps forward.

"On it", Lutz replies as he heads back.

...

"Who the hell are these guys", Revy mutters to himself.

"No idea", Rock answers for her, "but they don't seem to be the usual gangs you see every day."

The shipping vessel stops, allowing the PT boat to move a bit closer to the ship.

Rock turns on the megaphone then puts it in front of his mouth. But, he lowers it once he caught sight of a kid on board beside the woman with white hair. "A kid?"

"Hey, speak to the badasses, dumbass", Revy growls with her arms crossed.

Rock clears his throat then spoke into the megaphone. "U-Um, excuse me. We've got a call from one of our partners about an unnamed vessel coming in. Would you mind saying who you are?"

Valmet retrieved a megaphone for Koko, then she spoke into it as a reply. "We're from the HCLI company going through for a shipment. No harm here."

"No harm, my ass", Revy mutters. "They've got fuckin' military grade weapons."

Rock ignored Revy's remark. "May we ask what for?"

Before Koko could speak, Lehm spoke for her aloud as the PT boat streams closer. "None of your business. I suggest you go on with your business and leave us to ours."

Revy's temper just went up, then she grabbed the megaphone from Rock's hands and shouted into it. "Hey, listen up you smartass! We came here for a job and all we asked are simple fucking questions! I suggest you answer them or this torpedo is going through your boat and up your ass, old man!"

Lehm lets out a whistle as the others, including Jonah and Valmet, raise their weapons at the PT boat.

Revy was pulled back by Dutch, then rips the megaphone from her grasp. "My apologies for that inconvenience. Would you mind if we came closer and settle the matter face-to-face? I'll tell my hot-tempered employee to calm down for you guys, if you'd like."

"No, we'll be fine if we just go about our ways", Koko answers. "All I can say is that we are from HCLI and are out for delivery."

The ship starts forward again suddenly. Koko looks back, finding Mao hurrying to her. "We've got trouble spotted on radar."

"Everyone, to your stations", Koko orders aloud, tossing the megaphone aside, "we are coming in contact!"

Dutch looks up to Koko with a confused look, then orders Rock to get back inside.

"Dutch, what's going on", Rock answers.

"No idea, but I think we should prepare for a gunfight", Dutch answers as he took the driver's seat and starts the boat again.

Revy pokes her head out from a door behind them, then clenches her fist and pumps it in the air. "Oh, finally, some good action!"

...

Three boats speed towards them from the left side of the ship, and four from the right.

"There are twelve in all", Mao informs Koko as they walks in between some containers. "Two are coming in from behind and the rest are on standby as the QRF."

"Alright, prepare yourselves", Koko says as she stood on the front deck. "And good luck. I'll be watching."

"Thanks", Mao says before heading topside.

Lehm and R were already opening fire on a boat coming up on the left side just beside the ship.

"Shoot the engine", Lehm orders to R. "I've got the guys."

"Copy that", R replies as he tries to focus his shot on the engine, but the boat skidding against the waves from the ship made accuracy difficult. "Shit!"

The PT boat from before sped right behind the hostile boat, then came the woman with two shiny Cutlass M9s firing at the people inside surprisingly.

"Well, hell", Lehm muttered to himself. He grabs his Remington Model 700 sniper rifle, then aims down at the second incoming boat. He could clearly see the faces of the guys getting their weapons ready.

_Kraow!_

The skull of one of the guys on that boat cracks in half and stumbles off the boat.

_Kraow! Kraow!_

The bullet zips through another man's gun and chest, and the second shot going into the engine behind him, which blew the boat into flames.

_Kraow!_

Lutz joins in from the bridge, firing his Blaser R93 Tactical sniper rifle dead into the engine of the third boat.

_Kraow!_

Another bullet zips through the skull of the guy on the fourth boat, which also penetrates into the engine.

On the left, Jonah and Valmet were laying down heavy fire on two boats below. The bullets penetrates through the roof and rains down on the poor saps beneath. The two boats then stops and idles behind as the third hooks up a bit further down.

"Leave this one to me", Valmet says.

She hurries towards the hook and shot the man coming up dead in the face as he came up, then drops her rifle and ziplines down towards the boat with her USN Mk3 knife unsheathed. She kicks a guy off the boat in front of her landing, then swifts around and sent her knife into the neck of the closest guy and tears through the flesh. The other man tries to shoot at her, but her great speed was too fast. So fast, he didn't have enough time to scream as the knife tore through his neck and thrusted below the collar bone of the guy beside him.

...

The Black Lagoon sped beside Valmet as she tore through the men in close combat. Revy was in awe at the quick sight, as was Rock and Dutch.

"Damn, who exactly are these guys", Revy blurts. "Ninjas?"

The kid on the deck opens fire from his M4A1 at another boat, supposedly part of the QRF, towards the engine to cover Valmet as she climbs up the rope. The boat then explodes after a few shots, then he hurries to the hooked rope and helps her up before she cuts the rope.

"These guys are professionals", Dutch says as he speeds around to the rear of the ship. "That kid, too. He didn't hesitate or even laughed. Just a straight fucking face. Different from that Hansel and Gretel chick." He caught sight of the white-haired woman, who was watching her bodyguards, but with a devious grin clearly from the short distance. "What the hell?"

"Jeez", Rock says nervously.

A strange, rapid, loud noise sounds close by. Rock and Revy peeks outside, finding an Asian man firing the minigun near the bridge down at the two boats below at the rear with a hefty man next to him. One of the boats was shredded in half, as were the people inside. The other returns fire, but then soon was blown up by the power of the minigun.

Two more boats from the QRF came their way.

"We've got this one, right Dutch", Revy asks.

"Have at it, Revy", Dutch says as he turns toward them and sped forward.

Revy stood outside the boat with her two Cutlass pistols in hand.

...

Lehm aims his 700 rifle down at the PT boat, finding the woman at the front deck of the speeding boat. She then jumps off and fires at the men before she even landed. Two men lie dead when she landed, then riddles the other three with bullet holes. The guys on the other boat then focuses their aim on her.

"Wow, what a woman", Lehm mutters with a chuckle.

The woman returns the gunshots from her two Cutlass M9s before hopping off the empty boat and onto the other.

"Who", Ugo asks.

"The girl over there." He hands Ugo the sniper rifle and points to where he should aim the scope.

Ugo lets out a whistle as she escapes the hostile boat and hops onto the PT boat. Before she did so, she had ripped a pin off of one of the survivor's grenade belt. The hostile boat then went up in flames and pieces as the PT boat whirls around back towards them.

"I guess we should ask for directions from these guys, right boss", Lehm asks Koko, who stood behind him with the others.

...

_Please leave down a review on what you think, what is missing, what you like, what you hate, and so on. Thank you guys so much, and I'll be seeing you guys next time._

_-The Red Merc_


	3. A Good Stay

_Please leave a review, it'll help me out a ton. PM me if you spot any major errors, or if you'd like to talk. Many thanks, and enjoy :)_

...

"Who are these guys", Wilee asks as he sat on a table with Lutz and Mao, who were teaching Jonah with what looks to be algebra. "I haven't heard of a chick running around like a rabbit from boat to boat in this area."

"They did say they were from a special company", Jonah adds.

R sighs from beside the door as Koko and Valmet enters. "I'm betting twenty that chick is from the military."

"Forty if she's not", Lehm says after a puff from his cigarette from beside the porthole.

Koko rests her chin on her hands that were flat on Jonah's head. "Everyone, listen up. Those guys that helped us out earlier had notified us that we'll be ported in ten minutes. So, considering the fight we had, I suggest we arm up for the travel. First up, we'll find a hotel suite to stay in and set this ship under security. Tomorrow, we'll set out for delivery then rest up and lounge around town. Agreed?"

"Yes, ma'am", everyone says, but Lehm.

Lehm puts out his cigarette then goes to Koko and whispers in her ear. Soon after, they both left.

"Alright, Jonah", Wiley starts after closing the text book. "Let's head out to pack up."

Lutz stretches with a yawn, then pushes himself out of the chair. "Oh, finally!" Without another word, he left with Mao and Wiley.

Jonah looks out the porthole as the breeze blows in.

Valmet pats his shoulder as carefully as she could, then picks him out of the chair. "Let's go, Jonah. We have a long day today."

"R-Right." His tone was a bit nervous by her strength.

...

"Hey, Dutch", Revy barks from the door leading below deck. "Rock just puked all over the floor over here!"

"Well get him to clean it", was all Dutch could say. "Not my problem." He gulps down a can of Heineken, then gets back to driving the PT boat in front of Koko's cargo ship.

"By the way, why should we show these guys the way?"

"Well, they didn't shoot at us with that firepower they had, so I figured 'Why not?' Anyway, we were ordered to check things. Maybe they may be important."

"Yeah, whatever. If I were you, I'd leave their asses. They seem to handle themselves well anyway."

"R-Revy", Rock calls out behind her with a grown. "Where's the mop?"

"Use a wet cloth, dumbass!"

"Why did he even puke?"

"He let adrenaline get the better of him."

Dutch begins to laugh, not believing his ears. "What the hell? I thought the kid would be use to it by now?"

"I don't fuckin' know."

...

Tojo was on a sidewalk inside a small port, looking around to study the surroundings. Mao and Ugo led Koko down from the ship, followed by Jonah and Valmet. Lehm leads Lutz to the back of a car where Lutz can load the heavy stuff into the back seat.

"Damn... you...", Lutz says with difficulty, then drops one of the large bags into the trunk.

Lehm pats his back hard, making him to almost drop the other bag over his shoulder. "Muscle up, Lutz."

Jonah looks to the side, spotting a large black man (take no offense) and a young woman with ripped jeans all the way up to her upper thighs. Afterwards, a young man with long, blonde hair tied back and another man around the blonde-man's age with black hair gets off the PT boat and onto the side.

"Don't mind them", Koko says, meeting Jonah's gaze. "They helped us out. So I'm debating whether or not we should thank them."

The group from the PT boat, though, walks to their direction. Revy didn't look too happy about it.

Valmet, along with everyone else, looks to the small group with caution, their hands reaching for their backpacks.

"Hey there", the large black man says as Valmet and Jonah stood in front of Koko. "Er, I came here for information."

"We already told you all we could back there", Koko persists, but wearing a small friendly grin. "I'm sorry."

"Well, first, let's start with names. My name is Dutch. The lady here is Revy. Benny is the blondy and Rock is the Japanese man. Now, you?"

Koko lets out a sigh, then nods. "My name is Koko. The two in front of you are Jonah and Valmet. That is all, sorry."

"I see. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dutch gave a slight wave, then turns.

Before Dutch could walk off, Koko spoke up. "Oh, and if the information we just gave you goes out, we'll have to kill you. Okay?"

Revy gave a distasteful look, but the others gave a nervous look.

"Got it", Dutch says as he finally walks off with his group.

"What a weird bunch", Lehm mutters aloud. "Just asks us our names and left?"

"Come on", Ugo says to Koko. "We should get going now."

"Right", Koko replies, then gets in the back seat of the car Lutz was loading up.

R walks back up towards the ship. "I'll stay back with Wiley then we'll catch up with you guys later." He announces below.

"Alright, be careful now", Tojo calls back with a grin.

Mao took the driver seat of a dark blue SUV, then Tojo took the passenger and Lehm took one of the back seats. Valmet took the driver seat of a red Mitsubishi and Jonah took the back. They follow in with Ugo and Koko.

The sun just sets, turning Roanopur into its true nature. A pair of women stood at corners with skimpy outfits, getting picked up by some men, and even some cops. People come and go, drunk, from bars with their guns shown on their hips. A fight even broke out in front of a bar.

"What a rowdy place", Valmet says with disgust. "This city already gets on my nerves."

Jonah looks out the window at the troublesome people. The neon lights over some buildings flickers on. Some from bars and some from strip clubs. "This place is amazing."

"W-What?"

"The lights here..."

Valmet lets out a sigh of relief._ Jeez, this kid almost had me there..._

...

Dutch sat in his couch of his company building with a Heineken can in hand. Revy was on the other couch, laying down on her back and her hands pillowing the back of her head. Benny was in his room working on his computer and Rock was about getting ready to leave.

"If you guys need me, come get me", Rock says with a wave as he starts downstairs. "Going out to catch some sleep."

"Already", Revy asks. "We haven't even gotten a chance to go to the Yellow Flag."

"Sorry, Revy." Then, he left out the door and started his way towards his apartment.

Their phone began to ring, so Dutch got up, sets his can on the coffee table, then went and picks up the phone. "Lagoon Company... Yeah, we checked it out... They were in a bit of trouble, so we just showed them the way here so they don't go down the same way... I see... No problem... Bye." He then hung up and lets out a sigh.

"What was that about", Revy asks.

"Balalaika", Dutch answers. "She was asking about the ship we helped out, that was all."

"Oh. Damn, Sis, why not check them out yourself", Revy mutters to herself.

...

"This is the best this city has", Tojo says as the group walks into a refreshing atmosphere of the lobby of the hotel they'll be staying at. It made it seem as though they were outside the city, outside the country, despite it being around the outskirts of Roanopur.

"Wow", Valmet says, surprised. "Who knew this horrid city had such a place."

"Mao, Koko, and I will go get the rooms", Tojo says. "The rest of you investigate the area."

So, with that being said, Koko and Mao went to the check-in desk with Tojo to purchase the best rooms with a reasonable price and Jonah, Valmet, Lehm, and Ugo went around the lobby and did a quick sweep on the other seven floors.

"Hey, guys", Tojo says in everyone's earpiece. "How does everything look?"

"Swept well and nothing to report", Lehm replies in his mic.

"Good, come on down and find us. We'll settle in then provide overwatches. I'll contact R and Wiley to come by."

"Alright, here we come." Lehm motions for his group to follow downstairs.

...

"Yes, I've got their location", a man says into his radio. He was in a black, luxury car with three others all dressed in black formal attire. "We'll be falling back, now."

The car backs up out of the parking lot of the wealthy hotel, then drives off from the area.


	4. The Airy Night

Koko lets out a moan of frustration as she sat on a queen sized bed with a bottle of white wine on the night stand beside her. "My schedule is so packed tomorrow!" She complains in front of Jonah, Valmet, and R. "First, I have to retrieve the weapons from the ship, load them up on some delivery trucks, head back to the opposite side of the head to deliver the weapons, park the delivery trucks, then head to meet this lady that the company said was in need of help...!"

"Did you already explain... Just, take it easy and have a drink, Little Miss", R suggests. He then lets out a yawn and starts for the door. "I need to catch some sleep before my shift comes up for security. Night."

"Goodnight", Koko and Valmet replies.

"Valmet", Valmet's earpiece says. "You're swapping in with Tojo. Stay on high-"

"Got it", Valmet interrupts. She then stood and grabs her USN Mk2 sheathed knife and starts out the room. "Goodnight, Koko." Her voice became smooth and warm.

"Goodnight, Valmet", Koko replies sweetly.

Valmet then left the room, leaving Koko and Jonah alone.

"Jonah", Koko starts. "Have you ever thought about your future?"

Jonah thought for a moment, then looks to her with his unemotional look. "All I can see myself then is remaining as your body guard."

Koko now was at a loss of words. She went and unconsciously hugs him to the point where he falls back against the bed.

"K-Koko?" He blushes just slightly at her action.

"Jonah", Koko says softly. "You really are charming with your words."

Now he was speechless.

Koko, though, presses on and sat up from him, her legs straddling his sides. She began to unbutton her shirt, then tosses it aside. Wow, her bra looked so expensive! But, that isn't what Jonah was thinking of. His head was set on embarrassment, but, at the same time, how firm and moderately plump her breasts were.

"You're blushing so furiously now", Koko comments with a giggle. "But don't worry. I'm a bit timid as well."

Jonah nods slightly, but then widens his eyes with both shyness and anxiety as she reaches behind her back, followed by the sound of her bra unclipping. "Ko-Koko, is this really okay?"

She gave a curt nod. "You're polite, but quiet. Sweet and kind. As well as protecting and strong. To me, and for a thirteen year-old, you are just as precious to me as a mother is to her son."

_Is that even an okay comparison with the current situation_, Jonah thought to himself.

"But, you can only take in the sight", she answers with a wink. "Oh, and that's an order." She gave off her malicious grin, the same when she would be in danger. What a look for their current situation.

Jonah was an obedient lad. So, even with an order as indecent as this from his boss, he did as she asked and kept his eyes open. His gaze travels up and down her bare chest. He hadn't realized how fragile her body looked. How smooth and delicate her skin must feel around the areas she kept clothed.

And in that moment, Jonah must have fallen for her, if only briefly.

"That is all", Koko then says. She got up off of him, then heads to the bathroom. "I'll go for a shower so I can rest off for the night. You're welcome to stay if you'd like." She then went inside the bathroom and closes the door, her back pressed against it. She was looking down with a heavy blush she's been keeping in the whole time.

_What on Earth was I thinking_, she thought to herself. She closes her eyes and shook her head as if shaking off the embarrassment. _I can't believe I let myself get the better of me. I wonder what he must be thinking now that I've exposed myself to him..._ She lets out a deep sigh then heads into the glassed shower cubicle.

...

Revy stumbles against the wall of the hall of an apartment building with a bottle of rum in hand. _Ugh, I think I drank too much... Where the hell am I even going?_

Rock pokes his head out of one of the doors to see what the grumbling and brushing of the walls were. Not so surprising, he found Revy drunk as an Irish. "R-Revy?"

Revy looks up to find Rock, who steps out of his room. "What the hell do you want"- Groan -"Rock?"

"How much did you-"

"Is something wrong", a woman's voice says from inside his room.

"N-No, everything is fine", he calls back nervously. He then looks to Revy as she gave him a certain look. "Revy?"

Her look was of anger, then went to him furiously with the stomps of her boots and presses her body against his, causing them to back up into his room. "Rocky baby, who's the whore?"

An elder woman from inside twitches her eyes, but held her smile. "Rock, what did she say?"

"Oh, n-nothing!" He lets out a nervous chuckle. "Now, about the rent!"

"Right", the woman says as she stood. "You have next week to pay up. Remember the amount." She then left the two alone, closing the door behind her. "Jeez, screwing right in front of me..." Her voice was heard down the hall.

Revy looks up at Rock, close to his face, then groans. "I've really done it, right?"

"Right", Rock agrees. "What was that about?"

"The 'whore' part?"

"All of it."

"I'd say this drink made me talk." She whirls her bottle of rum around, then sets it down on a nearby chair. "Mind if I crash here for the night?"

"Yeah, sure." He helps her over to the bed, then sets her down. "I'll take the couch. Wake me if you need anything."

"Right, right..." But, she was fast asleep.

Rock looks down at her with a thin smirk, then covers her up in a blanket and starts for his couch. "What a day..."

...

Balalaika was in her office, looking over some of her papers. But, her thoughts were swimming. _Why does Amalia want Koko dead? Just how powerful is she? Will killing her even settle things with Amalia? Ah, Amalia. You are a great friend, but why do you want her dead?..._ Just as she finished her thoughts, her phone rang. So, she picks it up and listens. It was Amalia.

"... and don't mention a word of me to Koko or her team." Those were the last words Amalia said through the phone before they exchange goodbye's to each other.

"So, I see", Balalaika said to herself, now her questions answered. "You want her dead so she won't get in your way of your company... I'll do what I can if it'll save your company."

...

The next morning, Koko was already in a car with Ugo. They were driving behind the 18-wheeler driven by Mao with Lehm in the passenger seat. Valmet and Jonah were in front of the truck with another 18-wheeler and Tojo, Wiley, and R were behind Koko's car. They were on the outskirts of Roanopur, heading towards the church. Once they came across a bridge, they had found three bodies hanging from above.

"This area gives me the chills", Wiley says.

"I know, right", R agrees.

"How's your new toys doing", Wiley asks Tojo.

Tojo, in the passenger seat, opens his laptop in his lap, then opens a program. There were images of hallways, a few rooms, and the lobby of the hotel they were stay at, along with a green light at the corner of each camera but the lobby. Those were motion detection alerts. If green, it was okay and the area the camera was set on was not intruded. But if it beeps and shows an orange light, then someone had tripped the motion detection of that area.

"It's working just fine", Tojo answers. "Wish I can buy more of these, though."

Wiley gave a curt nod then sat back.

"We're here", Valmet says in everyone's earpiece. "Get ready to pull in and sweep the area."

Valmet parks in front of the church as Mao's truck backs up to the back. Tojo parks his dark blue SUV beside Valmet, as did Ugo, then everyone exits. At the entrance of the church stood two nuns, one being in her elder age and the other younger with dark purple shades.

Koko and her group steps forward to the nuns.

"I suppose you have our shipments", the elder nun asks.

"Yes, we do", Koko replies, holding out her hand.

The nun takes it carefully and shook slightly. "Would you like a drink?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

The nun lets go of her hand, then nods. "Please come inside while Eda prepares you all a drink."

The younger nun nods, then heads inside.

"Can you do that in front of us", Lehm asks. "If you don't mind."

The young nun stops, then looks over her shoulder at Lehm with an impatient sigh. "Or would you like to do it yourself?" Her voice was stressed and harsh.

The elder nun nods. "The bottle is just on the table inside. We were already helping ourselves. Now, Eda..."

"R-Right, sorry."

Everyone then enters, and sat at a seat in the front of the church. In front of them was a large cross and the usual altar setting. Eda, the young nun, poors a bottle of red wine in everyone's glasses. First to drink was Valmet, then gave Koko the okay to drink.

"Now, if you'd all wait patiently for Sister Yolanda to come back, it would be nice", Eda says with the tone saying she didn't want to be here.

She had the bottle held against her hip, bringing R, Lutz, and Tojo to give her a look like she already had them in her magical seductive grasp.

"So, Eda, if you're a nun-", Lutz starts, but Lehm pats him hard on the back.

"We don't need a nun to kick your ass after those words come out", Lehm warns.

Eda chuckles slightly. "Good boy."


	5. Trouble in Roanopur Pt 1

_I so very much apologize for my absence! But, I will never abandon a half written story. I will finish this, so don't lose hope in this one :) Enjoy_

Koko sets down her glass of wine, then looks to Sister Yolanda as she took a sip of her scotch.

"A heavy drinker, eh", Lehm asks with an amused look.

"Quite", Sister Yolanda replies, setting the bottle down. "Now, shall we get to business?"

Koko nods, then grabs her bag from Valmet. Inside the bag, she took out several pieces of paper filed together, then hands it to Yolanda. "If you sign here, you'll confirm that you have received our shipment containing the following: M16 variant rifles, M72 rockets, used AK-47s, M67 grenades, FGM-148 Javelins, 5.56 ammunition, 7.62 ammunition, .50's, .44's, and .30's ammunition, and a Browning machine gun with five belts of rounds. Is that all that you ordered?"

Yolanda skims over the papers, nodding to herself, then signs the front sheet. "That's everything, yes." She then signs the rest of the sheets.

"Now, do you have our pay?"

As Yolanda looks up, she could clearly see the seriousness in Koko's cold blue eyes. "Eda, mind fetching these kind people their bargain?"

Eda stood with a huff then heads to the back, soon coming out with a duffel bag over her shoulder. She drops it beside Koko without a bill slipping out. But, inside, there were stacks and stacks of cash; exactly what Koko had came for. "Now I believe you should all be on your way."

Koko gave Eda a small smile as Lutz squats down and picks up the heavy duffel bag. "Should there be one more bag?"

Eda's eye twitches beneath her sunglasses, then groans as she goes and fetches another bag. "Damn bitch..." She came back and sets it on Lutz's other shoulder.

"Damn it, guys", Lutz exclaims as he heads outside to Koko's car, where he would place the duffel bags in the trunk.

As Koko retrieved the papers from Yolanda, she skims over them then took Yolanda's hand in hers and gave it a firm handshake. "It's been a pleasure, Sister Yolanda."

"Oh, why thank you, dear." Yolanda gave her a warm smile, then a man outside began to shout. Not Lutz's voice. Someone else. Russian?

_Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat_!

"Koko, get down", Valmet exclaims as she grabs her UMP SMG from her bag then heads outside, along with Lehm, Jonah, Mao, and Tojo with their own weapons. Ugo lowers her behind the altar's podium.

Eda and Yolanda, though, only looks outside, then sighs with exhaustion simultaneously.

"Another truck, north east", Tojo shouts over the gunfire from behind the SUV.

Lutz covers fire as Lehm retrieves his 700 rifle and aims his scope down towards the speeding truck. It was swerving to avoid contact from incoming fire. As if that would help.

_Kraow_!

The shot zips directly into the center of the driver's chest, causing the truck to swerve off the dirt road and into a tree.

Lutz reloads his sidearm, a SIG Sauer P226 pistol, then fires it at the men dressed in black combat attire with ski masks. "Who the fuck are these guys?!"

"Don't know", Wiley shouts back. "Just focus on killing them for now!"

Eda walks to the entrance of the church, drew her Glock 17 sidearm at the attackers, then began firing with an annoyed look.

Yolanda, too, went beside Eda, and drew a large golden custom Desert Eagle magnum, sending powerful shots into the vehicles of the attackers. One of the trucks went up in flames, sending the nearby troops to blow away from the impact, landing on the ground with their corpses.

Koko watches the two nuns, astonished, as did Ugo.

Jonah and Valmet went out of their cover and covers more ground towards the black dressed men. Their accuracy even improves as they slowly step forward, hitting most of their vital spots.

At the corner of his eye, Jonah spotted a man with an RPG-V7 aimed directly at the two. Luckily, Eda squeezes a shot into the heavy-armed man into its neck, then Jonah sent a bullet into the rocket.

_Brooommm_!

The accuracy was perfect enough to set off the warhead in front of the man, his limbs out here and there.

"Fall back", one man screams in Russian. "Fall back!"

Lutz and Lehm both figured out the Russian words.

"Chase 'em out", Lehm orders aloud. "Show them the door to hell!"

So now everyone, besides the two nun, squeezes off bullets from their automatics and semi auto sidearms at the fleeing attackers. What a sight! Seeing such well armed and combat ready men (Russian at that!) fleeing from a small group of their targets. Little did they know their background, considering how the world and Koko's company blacked out their information.

...

"Kapitan, Teams 1 through 4 have failed in the seizure of Koko Hekmatyar", a well dressed, large man says in a cell phone from a bridge holding a pair of binoculars. "Further orders?... Copy that, out."

He turns to his black Sedan then drives off.

...

Rock awoke to some distant gunshots, but quickly ignores it as he went to the bathroom. Inside was Revy without her pants, having a toothbrush hanging from her mouth as she fixes her hair. As she looks over to Rock, she nearly lets out a growl. She would've kicked in his balls if he didn't back out of the bathroom.

"Sorry Revy, I really didn't know you were in there", Rock immediately stutters with fear and sincere.

A sigh was heard inside the bathroom, then some muffled words. "Itsh fine." Revy slips the toothbrush from her mouth and spits out the toothpaste. "Like what you saw?"

Rock sighs in relief, then chuckles softly. "I would've."

...

Koko crashes in her bed with Valmet, groaning with angered eyes. "Balalaika, I swear it was her! That damn Russian woman!"

Valmet strokes Koko's hair to try to ease her stress. "Just relax and relieve your stress for now, Koko. The guys and I will keep watch and protect you until we get out of here." Then, Valmet left Koko alone to drown in her sheets furiously.

"Doesn't look good in there", Lehm states with a chuckle, pulling his cigarette from his lips.

Valmet sighs and reaches for her rifle resting against the wall beside the door. "Not a bit. What are the others doing?"

"Everyone but Tojo and Wiley are keeping watch over the hotel. The other two are checking up on their security around the ship and hotel."

"I see. And Jonah?"

"He's up on the roof with R, keeping watch over the surroundings."

"Well, let's just do what we gotta do so we can get the hell out of here."

"After the meeting." Lehm adds

_Short, I know. Next one will be the juiciest part of the dish. So, stay ready and prepared. Drop a review for how I did, what you like, what you hate, whatever you want. PMs are available, so message whatever there if you want. Ciao_


	6. Trouble in Roanopur Pt 2

_Sorry for being late with this chapter *rolls around in a heap of papers with irritation* This story will not die, I can guarantee you of that *pulls out notebook and jots down notes* Enjoy this humor, in heat, and destructive chapter_

…

The very next mid afternoon, Koko was seated in the passenger's seat of the red Mitsubishi vehicle with Ugo taking the dirver's seat and Valmet and Jonah taking the backseat.

"This bar is heard to be the best there is, just on the other side of the city", Ugo says with delight. "And it's high in reputation."

"As long as it's stress killers, I don't mind", Koko says with a faint smile. Everyone was dressed casually for the outing.

"Yeah, and just watch", Lehm's voice says in everyone's earpiece, "right when we roll into gang territory, we'll be heading into a gunfight."

"Come on, Lehm, chill on your little ideals of these bad outcomes", Lutz replies.

"We're going to have to go radio silent, so don't get comfortable just yet", Koko warns in her mic. "After the meeting, we'll pick these back up."

Jonah kept his eyes out the window as the car rolls in front of a building riddled with bullets and a sign held above read "Yellowflag Bar". "This is it", he asks.

Ugo looks over it with a sigh. "Not how I pictured it..." His tone was grudgingly disappointed.

"Better here than nowhere." Koko steps out the car, followed by Valmet, Ugo, and Jonah.

"Um, Koko", Valmet questions as she looks to a pair of guys staring at them with smokes in their parted lips. "Are you sure you want to go in there?"

"I have you, don't I? Plus, I want to experience all that I can while I'm here stressing the hell out of my mind." Because of the sweet voice of Koko's harsh words, the three cowers just a little.

"I-I see..." They say simultaneously.

Soon, a dark blue SUV rolls beside the Mitsubishi vehicle, then out came Lehm, R, Tojo, Lutz, and Mao.

Mao's shoulders slumps. "This is the place?"

"Come on, enjoy yourself while you can", Lehm encourages with a chuckle as he lights his cigarrette.

...

Revy and Rock were seated at the bar, gulping down their drinks competitively. The people around were cheering them on so early in the morning, roaring with drinks in their hands.

"Revy, I swear I can hold my drink", Rock growls after taking another gulp of his Bacardi 151.

Revy only laughs out loud, slamming her bottle down on the bar table. "Oh yeah, I can see you ready to puke your guts out, Rock! Come on, let it out, will you Rocky Baby?"

Rock slams the rest of the drink down his throat then tosses the bottle aside as the people cheer aloud again. "Fuck you, Revy...!" He began swaying side to side with droopy eyes.

"Oh yeah? When?" She raises her hand to order another round, but face plants the bar table.

Rock laughs at her weakly, then rests his head on the table. "Jeez, why'd you take me up on this so early in the fucking day?"

"Because you skipped out on me last night, you damn asshole", she replies with a groan.

The crowd began diminishing away just as Koko and her group enters. Each four took a table, Koko seated with Jonah, Valmet, Lutz, and Lehm.

"Kind of a rowdy place, huh", Lehm asks as he rests back, looking to Revy and Rock at the bar.

Valmet looks to Lehm's gaze, then sighs. "So, it's those two again, huh?"

Revy looks up to Rock and smiles just faintly. "You look better in fours."

Rock gave her a "What the fuck?" look, but shrugs it off and returns the soft smile. "Really now?" He then looks over his shoulder, meeting Lehm's gaze. "Hey, it's those guys from yesterday."

Revy lets out a groan of annoyance, grimacing as she turns her head away against the table. "Fuck me." She was feeling even worse by just looking at them.

Jonah looks to Revy with his usual empty look, Revy returning the look with a glare.

"The fuck do you want, kid?"

"Koko, shall we go now?"

Koko laughs a bit as drinks were served to their tables. "Oh no, we came to drink. We'll be fine." Her voice was reassuring enough to even keep Lehm from speaking his mind.

"Alright then, little lady", R says from behind where he sat with Tojo, Ugo, and Mao.

"Is that all you people want", Bao, the bar owner, asks with an impatient sigh.

"Something for Jonah here", the sweet voice of Valmet replies as she pats Jonah's head.

Bao nods. "Yeah, sure." He left back to the bar, looking for something non-alcoholic.

Revy looks to Rock for a brief moment, then grabs him by his tie and drags him towards the door. "Come on Rock, we're getting the hell outta here."

Rock nearly trips over his own feet by the sudden pull of his tie. "H-Hey, what are you doing?"

"Going to crash at work, what else", Revy growls back at Rock before leaving the bar. "Those people annoy the living fuck outta me."

As Rock was being pulled along the sidewalk by Revy, he chuckles softly. "So you can't hold your drink, huh?"

Revy's eyes turns to a glare to Rock. "Oh yeah? Even though both of us are fucking drunks, I can still do shit better than you. Shoot, fuck, and kill."

"Fuck?" Rock now laughs aloud a bit with a flustered look. Probably the drink was the one laughing for him. "No way in hell, Revy."

"Oh yeah?" She puts on a devious grin and takes another route down a crowded street. "We'll see full well who can fuck better."

This whole situation may have well been the drinks' fault for intoxicating their minds, drives, and words. Although, neither Rock nor Revy did not care. Instead, they only care about who will fuck better than who in the middle of this day.

Meanwhile, as Jonah drinks his cup of water and the others drinking up their drinks to wash away the stress, Koko hugs against Valmet's breasts. Both Koko and Valmet were flustered and laughing, leaving Jonah the only sober one to study the new side of Koko and her body guards like a hunter studying the habits of wild, shameless animals.

"Hey Lehm, think your accuracy is still high when you see double", Lutz says to Lehm, putting him in a playful chokehold.

"Is that a challenge I hear", Lehm replies with a sly grin.

Bao growls from behind his bar to Koko's group, who stood out more than the other gangs lingering around. "Take your drunk asses outside! If you break anything, you'll pay for-!"

Suddenly, a haze of bullets ripples through the windows, doors, and walls, which tore through the flesh of the drinkers and smokers at their tables and pool table. Valmet pushes Koko down to the floor beneath their table as the others scurry off to the nearest cover.

"Weapons ready, guys", Lehm shouts over the repeating gunfire. "Sober up and get ready to fight!"

Jonah was way ahead of everyone. He pulls his pistol, a CZ97, from the pocket of his sweater and peeks just for a second from behind the tipped over pool table, which was more than enough time for bullets to hit against the edge and cause Jonah to pull back. "Koko, make your way behind the bar with the others and get out through the back!"

Like a light switch, all gunfire had stopped. Now, the situation gave favor for Koko's group as Valmet and Ugo hurries Koko to the bar and the others releases lead from their pistols to the shattered windows and bullet-riddled walls.

"Mao, Tojo, fall back with Koko and the others", Lehm barks as he reloads and stumbles back towards the back door.

Russians were shouting outside, which gradually became distant with the sounds of cars making a quick escape.

"It's clear." Jonah announces as he peers through the window.

Lutz looks out the window with R, then stood up and cautiously went towards the front door.

"It's all clear", R calls out. "Get the little lady in the car and out of here."

Valmet and Ugo leads Koko out the door.

"We're leaving tonight everyone", Koko says with frustration.

Valmet sighs irritably. "Why the hell did they even dump so much blind fire?"

Just as they made it outside, Bao shouts, "Hey! You're going to have to pay for this!"

Ugo looks over his shoulder at the damage done. "Damn, this is some damage." He then looks to the red Mitsubishi. "At least this didn't get scratched."

A few steps closer, then the red Mitsubishi warped in an explosion in a twist of metal and flames right in front of Koko, Valmet, and Ugo

…

_So, the schedule for next chapter… Let's see… *pulls notebook of notes* Next up is the rough loving scene of Rock and Revy, the aftermath of this short but deadly skirmish, then the lead to a meeting with Balalaika… And a sweet show of affection between Koko and Jonah. Well, there you go *tosses notebook aside* Please drop those reviews on how I did, what I miss, what you like, what you hate, so on so forth. Next chapter will come by in a week or so. Don't be afraid to be honest with your criticism. Thank you so much for the support of you reading, and I do hope you're enjoying this thusfar._

_-The Red Merc_


	7. Regroup

_Here we go, ladies and gentlemen. Now, you know what will go down in this chapter, so prepare yourselves. Also, ever heard of Monster Musume? The manga? I was so so so soooo happy to hear that they are making an anime for that, so I've dedicated myself to make a FanFic for that one soon. Short, steamy, sexy, and so on. A few or so chapters. Anyway..._

...

Rock pushes Revy against the wall of his small apartment, slamming his lips against hers as she raises herself back against the wall to wrap her legs around his waist. They grind their pelvis hard against each other, the dampness of her shorts rubbing hard against the stiff bulge beneath his pants. Impatiently, she drops herself to the ground to a stand, dropping her shorts and underwear then unzipping his pants.

"Think I still can't fuck better than you, huh?" Revy says with a light purr, grabbing Rock's hard erection and whipping it out of his pants. Her eyes lit with shock. "Wow, you're fucking bigger than I expected Rocky Baby..."

Rock chuckles softly with a thin blush, then watches Revy as she licks the tip.

"Mmmf~!" She moans against the head of his hard erection, then began sucking the tip. Soon, she took him all in down to the base, then back up to the tip. With her mouth, she strokes his heating erection whilst using her tongue to wrap all around him.

Rock tries to control his breathing with heavy breaths, then grabs her sides by under her arms to stand her up. "Think you can win by that?"

Revy looks over her shoulder at Rock as he turns her around before bending her over against his bed. "Oh yeah? Think YOU can win period?"

Her vagina was dripping with want and need as he gazes down at her bottom. So, without hesitation, he thrusts his still-heated and hard erection into her vagina from behind. She moans aloud, gripping the sheets tightly while burying half of her face in the bed.

"Oh God, Revy", Rock says with pleasure as he pushes himself deeper and deeper. "You feel so good here."

"S-Shut u-...Up~!"

Revy stutters as Rock began to move roughly. His hands slid down to her waist to hold her still while he slows down then speeds up in his thrusts. It was as though he was giving her the stimulating sensation of both sides: hot and rough as well as smooth and loving.

"Oh Rock...!" She manages to moan her partner's name as he lifts her up to lay her on her back. Yet, he did not let up after the transition.

She wraps her legs around his waist to hold her close, her hands pressed against his lower abs. His hand slid up under her shirt and took her ample breast in hand, the other still held at her waist. They both gaze at each other with a pleasured look despite the rocking of their bodies of the rough movements. But as the movements eases just a little, they take in the feel of each other, especially the heat.

"Rock, come on and let it out in me", Revy pleads between her moans.

After she had said that, it was as though he was waiting for her permission the entire time. With one hard, deep thrust Rock releases his hot, thick load of cum into Revy's dripping hot vagina. A screaming moan emits from Revy's lips, indicating both slight pain and pleasure of his deep, hard single thrust.

"R-Rock..." She says his name again, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "You dumbass... I love you."

Rock lays over her, his arms snaking around her back. "I think you drank too much Revy..."

Just like that, Revy was lights out.

...

Koko was seated beside Ugo and Valmet, who were laying in bed inside her room. They were both unconscious by the explosion just minutes ago as they had used their bodies to protect Koko. Luckily, it was all the shock wave that did the damage. Under her hair, Koko his an expression of her scary, homicidal side.

"I'm through with this...", Koko mutters under her breath before coming to a stand.

"Koko, what should we do about all this", Lehm asks by the doorway.

"Should that question even be answered for you? Get everyone ready."

...

Meanwhile, Koko was driving in a car that was delivered by her company. The sun had just fell and the city turning to its true nature. Beside Koko in the passenger seat sat Jonah. He eyes were glowed to the car door's window at the streets.

"Why are we doing this", Jonah asks aloud, still gazing outside. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course Jonah, there are times where you have to get things out of the way up close and personal." The tone in her voice sent shiver up Jonah's spine.

Despite the instilled fear, Jonah gave Koko a worrisome look. "But... If something were to happen to you..."

Koko glances at Jonah for a moment as she slowed to a stop. "I'll be fine Jonah."

Suddenly, she inches closer to Jonah, that is until their lips met. Jonah's eyes widens in surprise as Koko's came to a close. Once she pulls away, he gaveher a confused, shocked look.

"Now let's see if we were successful in this shipment to these nuns before we leave off to our meeting."

...

"Yes, Kapitan, these soldiers are like none other we have faced. We were even unable to retrieve a file from them."

Balalaika glances up at the large, well dressed man as she took a drag from her cigarette. "I see..."

"And also, I've gotten word that Koko is on the move right now. It looks like she has accepted your request."

"Great, thank you Sergeant. Get the men ready and the place cleaned up. I don't want the first thing they see be our interrogation mess."

"Yes, Kapitan."

_Now let's see what happens when two devils dance in their own ball_, Balalaika thought to herself. She then left out the concrete room, where she left the single corpse to be dragged out by two masked men speaking Russian to one another.

...

_Shortest chapter, I know. I had to keep it sweet and simple otherwise this would continue on to a 3k worded chapter. Next up is... *glances at notebook* ...the intro to the big fight and a few other things you may or may not enjoy. This chapter was kinda short, so leave that out of the criticism. Been losing inspiration lately, so things may be late again. I don't know, maybe. Anyway, drop those reviews on what you think, what you like, hate, think I should add in, take out, etc etc. See you guys next chapter_


	8. The Meeting

_Have any idea how many times my computer shut off on me in the middle of typing this up? I was so pissed when I was a paragraph of a way done! *rolls around in a heap of notebooks* WHY LIFE?!_

...

Koko was seated in the car, going through the papers of the final notice of her deliver to the Rip Off Church. She quivers in excitement then bursts in excitement. "Yes, it's finally done!"

Jonah watches with his usual empty look. "What about the meeting?"

Koko slowly dies the excitement down to a gentle smile, looking down at Jonah and rubbing his head. "Yes, we'll go get this out of the way." She then glances over through the car door window past Jonah to the large restaurant. "There's a lot of guard though... Put the gun away, okay?"

Jonah gave an uneasy look as Koko reaches into the pocket of his hoodie, pulling out the SIG P320 as she crept her lips to Jonah's. As she slid the pistol into the glove compartment as pressing on with the passionate kiss, Jonah pulls back with alarm.

"Sorry about that Jonah", Koko apologizes with a grin. "I just couldn't help myself." She then steps out and dusts herself off. "Well come on, we should get going before we're late."

Jonah steps out and glances around at the distant surrounding buildings. He could visibly see the many well dressed guards at the rooftops and dark windows. He then looks up at the midnight bright full moon then to the large restaurant.

...

A guy with a metal, KEVLAR, and rubber plated mask crept into a room as he unsheathes a MK II Gerber knife from his shoulder slowly with the blade held at a reverse grip. He wore urban digital Tru Spec combat form fitting shirt and pants tucked into his heavy black boots. In front of him was a two man sniper team gazing out the window, speaking Russian to one another and chuckling at each other's jokes. Finally, as the spotter of the sniper team turns around, the tip of the large blade struck through the side of his neck. The sniper glances over his shoulder up at the masked guy just as his leg swifts toward his face and to the wall beside the window. Then, he stops his head hard with his heavy boot against the wall twice before taking out his knife of the spotter's neck and wipes it clean on his sleeve.

He picks up the Russian Dragunov sniper rifle and aims it down at the entrance of the distant entrance to the restaurant at Koko and Jonah, who were being patted down by two well dressed men.

The radio beside him rang up with deep Russian. "Team 2-2, requesting you to sound off."

The masked guy picks up the radio and spoke in perfect Russian as a reply. "Team 2-2 still on standby, nothing to report."

Silence.

"So Koko's guys has the other buildings..." He mutters to himself in perfect English with the usual young American accent. "As for Kasper's..."

...

Balalaika was seated at the table with Boris, her Sergeant, while tracing her fingers along the rim of her wine glass. They were both dressed in black and white, though Balalaika having her coat on her shoulders over her elegant dressed.

As Koko and Jonah sat in front of them, Balalaika smiles warmly at Koko. "Oh thank you for making it here", she says softly. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it. How's your evening?"

"Thank you for your concern, Balalaika", Koko says with thanks. "But my evening would have been better if you hadn't interrupted our little outing this morning."

"Dear me, please excuse me about that."

The waiter came by with a food cart, where he then rests the Chinese dishes in front of everyone.

"Do you love Chinese, Koko", Balalaika asks.

Koko lit up like a happy child. "Yes, I really do!"

Balalaika giggles at the spectacle, then began to eat. Boris and Jonah sighs as the two most dangerous people converse, then they both exchange glances with their usual empty looks. (Talk about similar characteristics here.)

...

"Hey Lehm", Wiley calls out from the doorway of a room of one of the buildings. "The roof is clear. Lutz and R moved to the next building and Tojo is still doing overwatch."

"By himself", Lehm asks, reloading his suppressed SIG Sauer P226 and standing over two corpses. "Well, we've gotta hurry this up before they do another round of radio surveillance."

Tojo was laying flat on his stomach at the edge of a roof of a tall abandoned building, looking through a pair of binoculars to the restaurant. "Huh, there sure is a number of those guys..."

Suddenly, he was picked up and thrown back from the edge. As Tojo recovers by holding a sidearm at the attacker with the trigger squeezing, his eyes widen and trigger finger loosens. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

...

Balalaika and Koko both laughs softly while everyone ate.

"On a serious matter, do you have any idea what this meeting will be about", Balalaika asks.

Koko puts in a mouthful of rice and egg. "M-mm", she replies with a shake of her head before swallowing her food to speak. "I don't."

"Then do you know that this meeting here is not a meeting at all?"

"Yep", Koko says with a grin. "But I'd like to know who gave you the idea of putting a meeting up with me during one of my expeditionary trade. And why it had to open up with violence."

The air became thicker with hostility.

"Ah, so many questions to answer. But I can't answer that first one for you... And since you know that this is no meeting, then you do know what will happen right?"

Koko nods as she took a tip of her wine. "Yes, I do."

"Then I close this meeting with putting you in your very own grave." Balalaika's voice had grown colder.

Just then, a sniper round zips through the front window and diractly towards their direction.

...

Dutch pulls at the side of the street, picking up the exhausted Rock and Revy. They sat at the back seat, resting back tiredly.

As Dutch drove off, Benny looks at the rear view mirror to the two at the back. "Damn, it looks like you two had already gone through a fight. Better hurry and sober up if we're going on security detail for Hotel Moscow."

Revy and Rock gazes out the car door windows awkwardly, the thoughts of their time in deep, exploring each other's body intimately after another round of a hangover in the middle of their day off.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your four eyes forward", Revy snaps.

Benny chuckles a bit, then glances out the window. Dutch sighs as the car came to a gradual stop. "Well fuck..."

"What is it Dutchy", Revy asks.

"See that smoke in the sky? That's the area we're suppose to watch over."

As everyone looks out their windows above, they clearly see the black smoke filling up the bright midnight full moon.

"Yes, finally some more fun", Revy exclaims with excitement.

...

"0-1, lead Kasper's team to Point C then head up to Point E for rappelling", says the masked guy into his built in mic, standing over Tojo with Chiquita, who wore her skull balaclava. The masked guy's voice sounded a bit muffled from the built in respirator at the mouth of the mask. "Chiquita, you got it?"

Chiquita glances at the masked man as she held her MP5SFK across her chest. "Yeah yeah, I've got it Black Sheep."

A sniper shot from another building with the Dragunov rifle rings out, hitting through the window of the restaurant.

"Miss, sir", the built in earpiece of the guy's mask says.

The masked guy pulls two pistols from his hips, two M9A3's, then hooks a D ring from his side to an exposed pipe. As he leans forward to face the ground far down below, he glances back at Tojo and Chiquita. Then the last second, the masked guy jumps down with the rope quickly releasing for the fall, his arms spread apart a bit.

"Well? We have a job to do, Tojo", Chiquita says, still looking to where the mysterious man fell from just as the D ring automatically detaches and falls below.

"T-That has to be some high tech gear he's using", Tojo says in awe. First time seeing these guys work up close and personal..."

Gunfire now erupts along the buildings and down below towards the parking lot. Explosives were already taking effect from incoming RPG-V7's by the defending Russians.

...

_Aside from Monster Musume, I'm doing HOTD to redeem myself on that one. One or two more chapters to go in this series. Might make this a prequel. In HOTD, I' going to throw in some military PMC action with the characters... As for Monster Musume, keeping it the usual characters. Drop down yourreviews, don't hold back on your criticism. Thank you and see you guys in the next chapter_


	9. Newcomers

_Sorry for the time lost. Testing just began. Enjoy this surprisingly short action chapter._

...

Jonah crouched down beside Koko with a Glock 18 pistol in his grip behind a pillar as bullets fly all towards their direction and to that mysterious sniper outside in one of those buildings.

"Jeez, Jonah", Koko shouts over the heavy gunfire with a laugh, "I should've checked your boots if I had known you would conceal that thing there!"

Once the gunfire had ease up a bit, Jonah leans out of his cover and squeezes off a few rounds to their well-dressed aggressors. In that short glimpse before being forced back behind his cover, he had seen Balalaika leaning back against the wall at the other side behind her men nonchalantly. How can she be so calm in the midst of such a gunfight?

Koko took out her radio earpiece and yells into it. "Lehm, where's my support?!"

At the first few seconds, there was silence. So, she yells again. "ANYONE?!"

Static had went up, then in came Lehm's voice. "Change of plans, support is on the way, little lady."

_What_, she thought as she stares at her earpiece in confusion.

Then, the window by her side busts in and in came a figure dressed in dark urban camo combat attire and a rough-edged mask. Automatically, they unhook themselves from their rappelling rope and raise an MK14 EBR custom rifle trained directly to Balalaika's direction. While looking through that HHS II Magnifier scope to that brutal, suddenly panicking Russian woman, Balalaika hurries herself into cover just before a round hits through the marble wall in her place.

The Russians scream at each other suddenly as they all took cover. This speculation brought question over Jonah, but Koko held what seems to be a terrified look up at that new shooter.

"Papa-Bravo in", the figure shouts, the feminine voice clouded over a robotic tint beneath her mask. She unloads the rest of her clip at the cowering Russians, then took cover behind the pillar beside Koko and Jonah.

"Koko", Jonah says to Koko in question, as if trying to shake her out of her stare at that masked figure.

The sound of another window busts in beside the Russians, then the sound of heavy, heart thumping gunfire echoes throughout the restaurant. "Echo-Charlie in", another voice yells aloud as all gunfire ceases, a deep masculine voice. "Primary target is out of sight!"

Jonah stood up, helping Koko up afterwards, then asks again. "Koko? What's the matter?"

"These guys are bad news, Jonah", Koko replies gravely.

At the entrance, Chiquita and her group enters with weapons drawn throughout the dining area. Seeing it was clear, Chiquita calls out for Koko's group. "Hey, Old Fossil; you can come in now."

Lehm, Tojo, and R enters, hurrying over towards Koko. "We've gotta leave now", Lehm warns. "Who knows if a QRF is on their way."

And speaking of the devil, tires screech in the distance, followed by other vehicles. At the lead vehicle, Revy was peeking out of the back seat window with one of her Cutlass M9 pistols trained at the entrance of the restaurant, then out came the ringing gunshots.

"Dammit", R curses aloud, finding cover for Koko then to his own as the others scurries off elsewhere.

"Get some, you assholes", Revy shouts as the car swerves off to the side, making way for the three black SUVs to speed through. As Revy and Dutch exits out the car, about a dozen Russians exits out their vehicles with their AKs trained at the entrance.

One Russian man made a brief hand signal to the others, then three of those other men nods to the signal and hurries off to the side of the restaurant as five others goes to the other side. Balalaika, as well as Boris, stumbles out around the side, led by two of the five Russians as escorts.

"They've got snipers out in those buildings", Balalaika warns, pulling two of her escorts to the side of the SUV with her as cover. So, in response, her comrades does the same.

"Damn, they really have us zeroed in", Boris says in Russian, holding onto his gunshot wound on his shoulder.

"Kapitan", the lead man starts, "I'll send two truck full of men to whatever building you direct us to from the rest of our convoy for that sniper."

...

Lutz aims a captured Dragunov sniper rifle down at the incoming Russians. "Got more company guys", he says in his LASH headset. "Got multiple targets circling around your building. Even got the two we met earlier at the docks joining in on the party." He was feeling a little nervous to be on his own without a spotter to watch his back because he knew: if the sniper is spotted, then all hell is loose. His reticle aims around the SUVs to the covered Russians, then to Dutch's car that stood out to the side. "Maybe I can try to hit the engine..."

Yet, before he shot, three simultaneous shots rings out elsewhere. Those three shots echoes through the night air like an abrupt, heavy clap of thunder. Then, one of the SUVs goes into flames and sends a few of the men down below flying midair.

"What the hell?"

The door behind him was kicked in, bringing Lutz to turn towards the intruder. Though, he froze as he caught sight of the mask and black combat attire of the busty, curvaceous figure. "I suggest you escape this building before it comes right down." Her voice was of pure feminism, though having a tint of deep seriousness and urgency.

...

The two masked male and female were back to back at the center of the restaurant, emptying their clips of ammo to the rushing Russians. To the sides, like sane people, were Koko's and Kasper's group, providing enough firepower to hold back the sudden storming Russians.

"There's no end to these bastards, huh Baytes", the masked man with the LMG shouts aloud as he trains his sights towards a window that had just busted through.

"That's right", Baytes replies with a laugh, who quickly reloads her MK14 EBR. "Good thing that-..." Her sentence was cut off as a bullet slams into her mask with a loud _Ping _by the godforsaken famous Two-Hands Revy, the force sending her to the side and off her feet.

"Fuck, you guys are really hard to kill", Revy exclaims with a twisted smile on her face as she tries to hit the other masked heavy gunner. "I'm starting to like these people, Dutchy!"

Dutch pulls Revy back into cover behind the pillar near the rear exit door as bullets ripples through the air where she once stood. "Yeah, and these people you're starting to like was not even a second away from riddling your body with bullet holes."

Baytes quickly got herself back to her feet, then looks down at her wrist dock computer fitted onto her forearm. "Commander, we are moving out of here!"

The man with the LMG curses then yells aloud for Koko and whoever else was not shooting at them to hear. "Hey, get the fuck outta here! Things are going to be bad news bears in a minute!"

Without hesitation, R helps Koko up and uses his body as a shield as he led her to a busted window. Jonah hops out and clears the surrounding area outside as Tojo and Lehm covers the rear. Once everyone got out through the window, they hurry off to a car as sniper fire from a building comes down on the idling Russians.

"Too small to take the car", Chiquita says as she hurries to an SUV. She took the driver seat as the rest of her group jumps in.

R and Lehm sets Koko into the back seat as Tojo took the driver's seat of the other SUV. Jonah hurries after them, until an RPG round hits the pavement behind him and sends him flying perfectly into the SUV.

"Jonah", Koko yells out as she pulls him over her lap. "Jonah! JONAH!"

"Shit, Jonah is out", Lehm yells as he fires out the open door for cover.

They then drive off and quickly pick up Lutz from the side of the road.

"Drive", Lutz yells.

Without hesitation, Tojo slams down onto the gas pedal to catch up with Chiquita. In just a few seconds, the buildings from behind topples down towards the large restaurant all at once by the packs of explosives set by the mysterious masked people.

"I'm afraid we'll be seeing those guys again soon", Koko mutters quietly to herself as everyone else finally relaxes. She looks down at Jonah's closed eyes, then kisses his forehead lightly. "Stay with me, please..."

...

_Next and final chapter will explain the aftermath. Drop your reviews down and don't forget to check out my new story, The Dead Equilibrium. Thank you and see you later._


	10. Aftermath

Koko was now in her room of the hotel she and her group had rented out, alone with two masked individuals and Valmet, who had just awaken from her unconsciousness. Koko was seated on her bed with Valmet standing beside her with her MKII knife in hand and unsheathed, giving the two visitors a glare. These visitors were seated on two chairs in front of Koko and Valmet with their rifles in their laps, both being identical M4A1's.

"So, what you're saying is that Balalaika is connected to Amalia, a good friend and partner of mine, who asked her to kill me", Koko asks to sum things up for herself. "Why would she even do that after our own little deal? Why the hell are you and my brother's squad doing here? Wait... Does that mean he is here?"

One of the masked individuals chuckles as they remove their hardened, rugged mask to reveal a balaclava underneath. The young male's eyes shows a glint of patience and hospitality. "Yes, that information we have uncovered is true. The purpose of such an action is far beyond my knowledge, though. Your brother, Casper, sent his people here on behalf of my commander's call in order to make this op easier. We had men and women work inside to get our information while the rest of us worked outside to relay the given intel. And no, he is not here. Instead, he is off for business a country over."

Valmet glances down at Koko for her response, which started off as a sigh. "I still don't understand why Alpha frickin' Providence has to butt in on this..."

"That is because we had business here, too. That business was an assassination order of a certain wanted somebody. No, it wasn't Balalaika, but..."

Revy bursts in with Balalaika behind. "Who the hell do you think you people are?! You were just a second away from turning all of Roanopur into a goddamn warzone just because of your fucked up...!"

She was pulled back by Dutch out into the hall, leaving Balalaika at the doorway. "I guess having to kill you became a difficult task after all. You're a good opponent for someone grabbing help by these ghosts."

The young man gives off a snicker. "Yeah, thanks. Anyway, as you can see, she dropped her need to kill you. So, Koko, you're off the hook."

"As if I need you to tell me that", Koko snaps.

"Well, we're gone. Balalaika, I'm sorry for having to destroy a restaurant of yours and get your men killed, really. But you know, orders are orders." He stood up while strapping his mask back to his face.

Balalaika held a glare at the young man. "I won't accept your apology for that."

"Oh, and we'll be keeping a close eye on both of you", the other masked female says, sounding as though speaking in a styrofoam cup. "We'll keep an eye on you until you leave. So you better make it quick." With that said, the two had left Koko, Valmet, and Balalaika alone.

"So how'd you make it here", Koko asks Balalaika with a smirk, finally relaxing when the mercenaries left out.

"They escorted me here", Balalaika answers. "Along with my surviving men."

Silence quickly fills the room.

"Well, we'll be off in a few hours, so we'll be out of your city then", Koko finally announces.

"Good. That means less trouble for me to worry about." Balalaika's eyes were coldly silent as she turns and leave off with Dutch and the others.

Lehm peers into the room with a smirk. "How was it?"

"Exhausting", Koko replies as she fell back onto the bed. "How's Jonah doing?"

"He's alright. He just woke up, so if you wanna see him..."

Koko got up and walks past Lehm. "I'll see him." She stood in front of the door across from her's, then enters. As she closes the door behind her, she heard a voice call her name.

"Koko?" It was Jonah's. He was sitting up in bed and looking at Koko's direction.

"Hey Jonah, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm more worried about you right now, you crazy kid."

Jonah grins just a bit at her, the smallest one but the first in a while. "And everyone else?"

"Yeah... They're fine too." She steps towards Jonah then sat by his side, taking his head and placing it on her chest softly. "You really worried me back there..."

Jonah was silent for a moment, at a loss of words. "I'm sorry, Koko."

Koko smiles just a little, then began stroking his hair. "It's okay. You're alive now, and you're here with me. That's all I can ask for right now."

...

"Hey, Sister", Revy calls to Balalaika as they left out the hotel. "You're really going to let them go?"

Balalaika stops in front of a limo and turns to look to Revy. "Whether I like it or not, yes. Those people with the masks told me to allow them to go."

"Since when did you have people telling you what to do?"

"Since _they_ first showed up around me." She goes into the back seat and closes the door, rolling down her window to say something else. "Don't touch Koko and her group, do you understand?"

"Loud and clear", Dutch answers.

With that said, Boris, the driver of the limo, had driven off. Revy growls under her breath as she watches Balalaika leave, then stomps her boot down. "Dammit!"

"What's the matter, Revy", Rock asks.

With the sound of his voice, Revy calms down just a little and crosses her arms. "Nothing now..."

...

The next morning, Koko was now aboard her ship as the others began to pack everything up onto the ship. She had her satellite phone up to her ear, listening to the voice on the other side.

"... target was some maid of a Spanish family. So they weren't there for any of you."

"Alright, thanks", she replies with a sigh of relief. "Know why they were after the maid?"

"Nope, nothing I can dig up."

"Alright, thanks again." She hung up and looks at everyone on the maid deck beside a container, talking to one another after setting the last belonging into one of the containers. "Hey, Jonah! You'll be taking my bed with me!" From that distance, she could clearly see the red blush on Jonah's cheeks and jealous look on Valmet's. Koko smiles at her group teasing the two, then leans forward on the rails as the ship began to move from the port. She stares up at the sky, where a black helicopter flies high overhead. Her mind goes over her experience of last night's gunfight. How she loved the smell of gunpowder, the sight of jumping bullet casings and corpses, the feel of heart-thumping firepower. Even the heart-stopping experience of Jonah's brief coma. She frowns a bit at the thought of it, but as she looks down at Jonah leaving the group of teasers, she smiles once more.

...

"Commander, this is 2-2 leader", a voice says into a mic, sounding as though speaking through a styrofoam cup. "Koko had just left the AO and Balalaika is settling down. Bad news; Primary Target Roberta has escaped. She's a ghost from this point on... Copy that, we'll continue on with the search."

"We're fucked, you know that", Baytes says to her squad leader. "I mean, if she plans on getting that kid, possibility is that Black Lagoon will get mixed in with it. And with that, who knows if Koko will have to resupply these guys? Damn, fuck this Op."

"Yeah, I know", the guy says. "Squad 2-2, we are falling back."

Two other mercenaries dropped two corpses they held, then three more had just appeared from their cloaking-wear beside each other. All around in that apartment was littered with shell casings and bodies.

"And I have a feeling that this city is going to get fucked badly..."

...

A man turns to face several monitors in a dark room, his hand behind his head as his other dances along the keyboard. His fingers glides through his hair smoothly, though out of irritation. "Fuck", he curses aloud as he leans over the keyboard and buries his hands in his hair. On those monitors were photos with brief information. Koko and her entire squad. Balalaika and Hotel Moscow. Black Lagoon Company. HCLI Company. Kasper and his squad. Even of a maid with long, dark hair and glasses. Her file, as everyone else, took a majority of the monitors despite the photos. "We got trouble... Should get this to entire Alpha Providence."

...

_Yep, this is the end. What? Not big of an ending? Because it's not. Come back and complain to me about that after my third installment of this trilogy. Review, please? It helps me out in so many wonders. Don't hold back. Hope you enjoyed. Next story for this thing will come out later, though I'm not sure when. Please hold up on that while I get The Dead Equilibrium out of the way and Monster Musume, as well. See ya later_

_-The Red Merc_


	11. Spinoff: Rock's Interrogation

_This takes place some time before the huge fight between Koko and her group and Balalaika and her soldiers, with Alpha Providence coming in between. If you have a request, let me know. Reviews are welcome, critic and compliment._

...

Rock stumbled into his room in a drunken manner, completely unsure of the time at this time of night. He falls onto his mattress with a huff, groaning as a massive headache began to overcome him.

Then...

As Rock awoke barely the next hour or so, his eyes grew wide and he began to struggle from his restraints; he was duct taped to a chair in his own apartment, arms bind behind the back rest of the chair and mouth taped shut. He attempted to struggle out of his restraints and screamed in a muffling attempt. Nothing worked.

Just as Rock's chair was about to fall over from his flailing attempts, a hand reaches out from the dark room and sat the chair up straight before it reached the floor. The same hand slugged him across the jaw, making the Japanese former businessman cringe and cough. "Listen, Rock", a deep voice says, "you will listen. And you will answer. If you don't say what I want to hear, you'll get another slug to the face. Alright? Nod yes, or shake your head for no."

Rock slowly looks up at the man that hit him, but only barely seeing the slim built silhouette of the man. Then, he shyly nodded.

"Great." Someone else flicks on the lights. "What is Balalaika going to do with Koko?"

Rock looks around as his lights came on. It wasn't only the man. There were three others, two women and another man, casual clothing and a holstered pistol at their hips.

The man in front of Rock, dressed in a black button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up rips off the duct tape from Rock's lips. "Sorry about that. Now you can answer me; What is Balalaika planning with Koko?"

Rock focuses his attention back to the man in front of him. "I-I don't know who Koko is, I swear!" He looks down, no longer having the strength to look at his interrogator in the eye. "But I'll tell you that Balalaika hired us to take a trip there if we were called on, I-I don't know what for."

The man in front of Rock nodded slowly then looks up at his buddies. One of the girls was sitting on Rock's counter while the other stood by the door, leading back against the door and arms folded under her well endowed chest. The man stood by Rock's window, peering outside and down below into the streets. Then, Rock's interrogator sighs heavily and looks down at Rock again. "Do you know how many of her guards are going to attend this meeting between the two?"

Rock shook his head, unable to bring himself to look up at the man's feared dark red eyes. "I don't. She just told us to wait for a call." He glanced to his side towards the small kitchen, seeing the other woman sitting on the counter with a leg folded over the other as she wore small shorts and a tight spaghetti top, her facial expression hidded beneath the strands of her neon blue hair.

The man nodded slowly then blindfolded Rock with some duct tape. "Alright, people, let's disappear."

That was all Rock had heard, aside from some shuffling and footsteps. Finally, with what sound like his apartment door shutting closed, it was dead silent, aside from everything going on outside. It took Rock some time to break out of his restraints of duct tape before he can stand up with his heart beating hard and rapidly with adrenaline. He looks around his apartment then saw something on his counter, where one of the ladies were sitting at. There was a plastic bag resting in that place.

Rock went over to the plastic bag, having a yellow smiling face and 'Thank You' printed on the front of the bag. Inside was a box with warm food, comprised of shredded meat over rice and vegetables. Beside the plastic bag was a napkin with a perfect red kiss mark of lip gloss. The napkin, as what Rock found out after picking it up, covered a few rolls of cash - one roll in fives, another in twenties, and the other in hundreds.

"Who were they...", Rock questioned himself while rubbing his aching jaw.

...

"Freelance 0-1 is leaving the interrogation area, reporting that hostile numbers are unknown and reason for Primary Kill Target to meet with Target Angel is unknown. To simplify: the meeting between Balalaika and Koko are unknown. Preparing for a fight, out." The man who interrogated Rock earlier said into his cell phone before slipping it away into his pocket. "Gear up, 0-1; we're on a kill mission."

Behind the man were the three from before, plus another group of two. The other added members to the group were dressed in dark combat attire, fully geared up with a web net over their masks - they both were armed, one with an M98B rifle and the other with SOPMOD M4A1 carbine rifle.

"What's the word, boss", the sniper asked from the back of the group once they started towards an alley.

"Switch out your loadout, Shadow and Reaper, we're headed for a kill operation."

The tension in the group grows, and bloodlust radiates from the group of mercenary killers. They were going to crash the meeting between Balalaika and Koko.


End file.
